Synchronised
by Glassy
Summary: Lavi has lost his Innocence and has left the Order. Allen is now put into jeopardy when Leverrier expels the truth behind his existence. Scared, confused, and above all hurt, Allen tries his best to endure and wait for Lavi to return to him. Laven.
1. Unfolded Truth

_I do not own -Man. -Man It rightfully belongs to Katsura Hoshino._

**Synchronised**

Chapter One - Unfolded Truth

"Lavi!"

A call announced itself through the dark of the night. The call receieved no answer.

"Lavi! Lavi-LAVI!"

It came again, sounding more desperate.

The sound entering the red head's ears was unrecognizable over the throbbing of his head. His vision swam in front of him and his knees desperately_ fought from collapsing underneath him. He was certain he was suffering from an concussion.

The first thought that came to Allen's mind when he saw Lavi was that he was drenched in the colour red, the substance of life. Most of Lavi's body was covered in deep wounds, and it continued to evacuate that red substance without quits. He was limping badly, also burdened with the weight of the unconscious Bookman on his back. His eye patch over his right eye was missing, but the eye underneath was clenched shut and the remaining green eye was hazy, glassy, and seemingly unseeing as Allen met them with his own silver.

The younger exorcist rushed over to the red head and grabbed him around the shoulders, hoisting him up from the side of his injured leg to act as a crutch and help him walk. With the support, they succeeded in reaching the doors of the Black Order.

Allen had been relaxing in the morning sun on top of the rooftop of the Order when he first spotted the red heads pitiful attempts to return to the Order from his latest mission. He had been the perfect example of the walking dead and Allen's heart spiralled with fear and adrenaline when he caught sight of him returning.

Timcanpy, previously sent for help, returned with the head Supervisor and a group of nurses and doctors with stretchers. Reaching the scene, they first deposited Bookman from Lavi's back onto the first stretcher and soon helped the red head onto the next. In no time at all, they rushed the injured to the medical centre within the walls of the Black Order.

Allen made an attempt to follow them but was halted when a hand landed firmly on his shoulder. He turned facing Komui, who wore a grim expression on his face, silently telling the boy that there was nothing left he could do.

"Allen, you'll only be in the way. I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait outside." He said. There was no room left for argument.

The wait was the hardest thing he had ever endured.

- ] - [ -

_Two months later…_

"You're leaving…?" He didn't understand.

"Yes. Gramps' and I have lost our Anti-Akuma weapons, there's nothing left for us here anymore" Lavi started. "We have decided to record the war from a different angle instead." His face was expressionless, cold.

"N-no… This can't happen." Allen desperately denied. "You can't just leave like that! I-it's not fair! You just recovered from an Akuma ambush of 3 level fours, you are still injured, you can't leave!"

"I'm sorry, Allen." His voice sounded hollow.

"When are you leaving?"

"In an hour." The white haired boy bit his lip harshly, drawing blood.

"Please, Lavi. I don't want you to go..."

Lavi sighed. "I'am a Bookman apprentice. Once I leave, I will no longer be Lavi. It's best you just forget about me." He didn't give the younger any time to reply, grasping the door handle he left the room and disappeared down the hallway leading to the boating dock where Bookman was waiting for him.

Anger, sadness, pain, and confusion engulfed Allen, fresh and digging deep into his soul. He hated this. It wasn't fair.

'_Crunch'_

A fist sized hole awoke in the wall where Allen's fist connected with it in agony. It started to throb as the pain sunk in to the new wound. He hated this…

He brought his knees up to his chest and nuzzled into them, wrapping his arms around his head. He hiccuped, but soon turned into silent sobs as glistening tears passed his cheeks. His body shook in rhythm with his silent cries. _How could he ever forget about him? That idiot._

- ] - [ -

"Oi, Beansprout, move out of the way!" Kanda growled. He shoved said Beansprout roughly in the shoulders, causing him to stumble.

Allen blinked. "Oh, sorry, Kanda." He murmured.

"Che"

"Allen, Kanda, over here!" Lenalee waved them over.

Allen, grateful, guided himself and his large stack of plates over to her table in the cafeteria. Once upon the table, he set his large load down and sat beside the cheery Chinese girl. He took a bite of his mango pudding once seated.

Kanda scoffed and made no desire to sit within arms reach of that Beansprout and moved to sit at a table isolated on the other side of the room. Unfortunately, much to his displeasure, was quickly denied at the sight of Lenalee's fierce glare. An angry tick the size of an orange appeared on his forehead and he made his way over to her table, mouthing profanities under his breath along the way.

"How was your mission Kanda?" Lenalee began once he was seated.

"Che"

"Can you at least pretend you know any other words?" Allen snapped.

"Allen-" She was interrupted.

"What was that, you stupid vegetable?" Kanda seethed, hands itching towards Mugen.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought I should encourage you to use the English language instead of that of a squirrel." The white haired boy replied snidely. Not seemingly worried about his life at all. Sparks flied between the two exorcists with hot fire.

Kanda menacingly grabbed the front of the boy's shirt, lifting him slightly off his seat and pointed Mugens sharp tip threateningly at his throat.

"Stop this, the both of you! Allen, what has gotten into you?" Lenalee cried.

Allen shoved the samurai off him and took a hard bite into his chicken, trying to dispel his annoyance.

"Nothing…"

"Didn't look like nothing." She pursued.

He didn't answer her, to her displeasure. This wasn't the first moody behaviour she had witnessed from him in the past two weeks. She connected it to Lavi's departure, as he had left in that time span. She knew as well as the majority Order, that Allen and Lavi shared a very close bond. They knew he was hurting, and silently watched as it ill effected him everyday. They did their best to comfort the boy, but it wasn't enough and in the end, they unwillingly admitted there was nothing they could really do to help him. This wound was something that would take time to heal, and would probably never fully close.

"My brother wanted to inform you that there is an exorcist meeting down in Hevalaska's chambers this afternoon. It's mandatory, so no skipping out, Kanda" Lenalee addressed Kanda with a warning glare. He instantly adverted_ eye contact with her.

"Don't worry, I'll be there Lenalee." Allen replied.

Lenalee nodded and gave him a grateful smile.

- ] - [ -

There were in an open room, shrouded in bright sunlight that gave the room a powerful appearance. Water flowed around a main plat form, enveloping a giant, white, glowing, snake like creature in the center ring. A few feet from Hevalaska's perch, on another submerged plat form, stood every exorcist, scientist, including the two inspectors from central who also had a few black cloaked crow's standing faithfully behind them.

"What's the reason behind this meeting, Inspector? You didn't include any information in your report." Komui questioned, an uneasy feeling bubbled in his chest.

"I'll get to that Supervisor. Allen Walker, please step forward." Leverrier demanded.

Allen, taken by surprise upon hearing his name, hastily stepped forward and bowed respectfully in front of the Inspector.

"Yes, sir?" He answered.

Leverrier gave the boy a hard stare. "Who are you really?" He enquired.

"Allen Walker, sir?" Allen didn't understand his intentions.

"I don't believe you."

"W-what?"

"Do you know what you are?" _Why was he asking these kind of questions...? _

"Why are you-"

"Answer the question!" The man snapped harshly.

"A-an exorcist, Sir…" Allen immediately replied.

Leverrier growled and grabbed a fist full of pure white hair, pulling the face closer to him. Allen winced and clenched his teeth as his scalp started to burn. Komui quickly stepped forward, but was unfortunetly denied from moving anywhere closer by a Crow unit, ready to restrain the Supervisor if necessary.

"Do you know what I have just been informed of Walker?" The man seethed dangerously low.

"Please, let me go…" Allen whispered.

Leverrier turned towards his audience and raised his voiced loud enough for them and his hostage to hear clearly.

"Allen Walker, you are hereby being disposed of your exorcist title and shall be contained and restricted from any further Order activities by the orders of the Pope."

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything!" Allen growled in objection. He was starting to loose his patience.

The inspected redirected his full attention to the boy with eyes narrowed into slits.

"An Apocryphos, an independent Innocence fragment, protectors of the Heart, with a great deal of uncontrollable raw power. I was in great disbelief when I first heard you were born with your Innocence in your arm, so I decided to investigate. And thanks to the data we gathered from Havalaska here, we now know for certain you are in fact one of these rogue fragments."

He began to clarify. His voice was clear, strong, and loud enough for everyone to hear. Allen found he couldn't find his voice after the information sunk in.

"But you, Walker, are a strange case. You are not only a Apocryphose, but you are also a Human being. A Hybrid. Which is strange indeed. Took us awhile to put together the missing pieces of the puzzle of why this was.

You are not Allen Walker, you are the Innocence fragment that the real Allen Walker had possessed. We suspect that in the time of the awaking of you, the Innocence fragment, overwhelmed Allen Walker's consciousness, knocking him out of control and taking over the body and mind. Much like an Akumas awakening process, or a Noah's."

"I have no memory of that! T-this doesn't make any sense!" Allen cried, wincing violently when he made a sharp pull on his captured hair. His eyes were wide, ballistic, as he took every word in.

"You probably wouldn't since you seem to believe that you are the boy. Probably gained all of his memories when you took over him." Leverrier said.

Allen thought back to when he turned Mana into an Akuma, remembering when his Innocence first came into existence. He really did not remember anything but being Allen Walker. He had no recognition of possibly being anything else. He even remembered the time before the Innocence activated. So why?

"I-I don't understand… I'm Allen? There's no way I'm a…" He gasped, ripping himself out of Leverriers hold and falling to his knees, clutching his head in tightly.

"_It's true." _Echoed a mystic voice.

"_The awakening must have happened too quick for you to have realized a direct change in possession. As fast as a simple blink. I noticed on the first day you arrived here that you weren't what you seemed to be and I kept it to myself until now. I'm sorry that you had to find out like this. I truely am." _Havalaska bowed her big head in distress, guilt.

If that were true, then that would mean Mana really didn't love him for him, he would have only loved him for the person who he stole his life from But.. that's can't be true.. He refused to believe this.

"I don't believe you!" He spat boldy.

"That's right," Johnny called from the crowd of scientists. "You have no proof of this!"

Allen nodded his thanks towards Johnny for his support.

"Oh, don't worry about that." Leverrier grinned. "Hevalaska, unmask this clown." He demanded authority.

The big creature hesitated, before regrettably and dejectively lowering her tentacle like hands onto the white haired boy. She lightly trailed over his body a few seconds before stopping at the middle of his back by his shoulder blades. What came next was a bright flash of light under her apendage, and all Allen could recognize at that moment was the fierce pain that suddenly enveloped him.

He instantly screamed in agony, squirming violently on the platform, trying to claw at his back at the tentacles. To keep him steady, Havalaska wrapped him in more tentacles, firmly embracing him.

Allen's cries became louder and more frightening, bouncing off the echoing walls of the spacious room. His back began to split open. Bones cracked and shifted, and fresh blood began pouring from the new wound. The unmistakable sound of flesh parting became known as something abnormal began to rise from his back.

Two blood red wings unmasked themselves from the boy, spread wide and glistening a eerie, glassy red shine from the sunlight entering the shrine. Droplets of blood was splattered in every direction as the wings grew to their full length.

Allen curled into himself on the platform, gasping desperately for the oxygen he had lost, occasionally spitting up blood past his pink lips. His throat began burning from the aftermath of his screams, most likely turning an angry red. Blood also flowed in think streams down his back, forming a messy puddle underneath him.

Frightened and painful sobs shook his entire body.

"It-I-Its hurts, It-Hurts... _Its hurts_" His scratchy, too soft voice was barely acknowledged

Leverrier sighed wearily, eyes heavily watching the boy with interest as the red wings twitched and moved with the boy's sobs. The size of the wings were about half the cursed boy's size in length and the shape resembled a birds wings. But, they were a blood red colour, as if it was actually formed from the boy's blood, much like when Lenalee's Dark Boots crystalized. **(1)**

Loud gasps, screams and cries. Shocked, stunned and furious faces. Scared, pained and frozen eyes. Possibly every expression flooded every space. Eventually, presenting the outcome result.

"W-What is that?" Confusion.

"Abomination! Disgrace to the Order!" Anger.

"Those wings... That's raw Innocence..." Shock.

"Allen!" Worry.

"Oh, no... What if it tries to take revenge on us now?" Fear.

_"Allen-!"_

"SILENCE." Leverrier bellowed. In a whiplash, everyone became absolutely silen t.

"S-so, I'm really just an object? Not an actual person?" Allen whispered softy. Some of his friends winced at his empty, broken tone. Tears streamed down his cheeks, falling onto the platform, echoing silenty on impact. That would mean Mana really didn't love him. He would have only loved him for the previous owner of his body. Not him. His whole entire life was a complete lie.

"You're just a weapon of God." Allen burried his head into his knees.

The boy choked on his next words, becoming muffled in pants. "S-so, I killed him? I-I killed Allen Walker? And took over his body, life... everything?"

"Crows, bind him." Leverrier barked, ignoring the boy's words..

"Wait! You can't just do that. We already lost two exorcists, we can't afford to lose anymore!" Komui argued in Allen's defence.

"_This,_" He pointed at Allen. "Is a very powerful type of Innocence. Innocence need a host to contain and control their raw power. Without one, _"it" _could go berserk and destroy the entire Order!" Leverrier spat.

"We need him in this war, you can't deny that and he hasn't shown any signs of losing control. You can't punish him for a crime he didn't commit." Komui snapped.

"I will not take that risk. Crows bind it now."

The Crows folded their hands in front of them, preaching a chant. Soon after, paper binded Allen's wrists and ankles together, making him immobile.

"Stop this!" Lenalee cried in fear for her friend. Even if he wasn't completely human, or who they thought he was, he the same person they had met on that first night. They couldn' ignore what was going on infront of them. He was their friend, comrade, family. They couldn't abandon him.

"Havalaska, deactivate him now." Came Leverrier's next demand.

Allen's eyes widened in fear. _Deactivate…?_

Havalaska lower her tentacles onto Allen's form again and lifted him from the platform. A bright glow sparked from the boy as she held him, prodding him gently with her appendages.

"W-Wait, wait! Don't-Please don't!" Allen whimpered and cried. He didn't want to disappear as if he he didn't exist. He didn't want to be a complete lie, to leave. He instantly wiggled in her hold, pitifully and desperately attempting to break free of the paper binds immobilizing him and her hold.

"_I'm really sorry…" _The feminine voice whispered.

"Allen! Allen!" He could hear his friends cries and he willed that into newfound strength, struggling harder to break his bonds, but to no avail once again, only succeeding in seriously cutting his wrists and breaking free new droplets of blood that carelessly trickled down his arms.

"Somebody help me! PLEASE!" He screamed, fresh, hot trails of salty tears fell down his cheeks. He was so afraid.

The glow increased in size and surrounded him inside a ball. Allen's binds disappeared, but he was still unable to move, his body limp, and felt surprising light as if it weighed nothing. Allen unconsciously felt himself relax inside the ball, feeling a warm comforting sensation engulf him. He felt himself curl into himself as sleep started seeping in and dominating his body rapidly . He fought the sensations the best he could, but like before, was useless. His eyes heavily started to close now.

Lenalee, Johnny, Kanda, Komui, and the rest watched in sadness as the light around the white-haired boy became brighter as it shrunk with him inside it. They could barely make out the silver irises as they finally surrendered to sleep in those last painful moments. The light gave off one final flash, before finally diminishing.

Havalaska held the crossed shaped fragment delicately in her supposed hands close to her body, watching the green glow of the gem flicker in silence.

"_Deactivation Complete" _She whispered.

Yay, new story!

EDIT: Noticed I missed some vital details and I apologise I didn't catch it earlier! I am so disorganized e-e; Also polished up some paragraphs and grammatic errors.

**(1)** Refer to here for an example of the wings: (http:/ / www. mangareader .net /210-15244-13/ dgray-man/ chapter-153 .html) Remove the spaces and don't add the brackets. This is what Allen's Innocence wings look like~

Anywho, please review. I really want to know what you guys think so far!

-Glassy


	2. Distance and Distant

**Synchronised - Chapter two - Distance and Distant**

- ] - [ - ] - [ - ] - [ - ] - [ - ] - [ - ] - [ - ] - [ - ] - [ - ] - [ - ] - [ - ] -

The fresh, warm breeze of the afternoon air disturbed the red locks and tickled the face attached to them. Trees, overly tall brown grass swished along, as if directed by a maestro in an opera.

Lavi walked along a muddy trail leading down towards his current residence, an old cabin located inside the forests of Ireland. He carried with him some firewood found littered on the ground and was eager to get dinner going. Shifting his luggage and excusing one hand, he carefully removed some dangling branches blocking his path.

Upon reaching the cabin wooden doors moments later, Lavi helped himself in and locked the door securely behind him. The cabin was small, only spacious enough to house maybe two people at the most. There was only a kitchen, bedroom and bathroom all on one single floor. Lavi lazily set the wood by the fireplace in the kitchen and fed a few to the already dieing fire.

"You're late." Grumbled a rough voice.

Lavi rubbed his eye, barely able to make out the Bookman's silhouette on the dark wooden chair.. "Sorry, Gramps. I got held up on the way here." He yawned.

"Why don't I believe you?" The tiny old man growled.

Lavi sighed bitterly. "I'm serious. I was following the Finders like you asked me too and then some Akuma showed up..."

Baggy black eyes never left that single green one. Introducing the ticking of the clock in the background only piled onto the heavy atmosphere. Bookman groaned in annoyance.

"Why do I bother..." He mumbled under his breath.

Lavi sent him a glare before turning and walking in the other direction, returning to the fire.

"Why did we even leave anyway?" He asked, pouring a bowl of soup from the steaming pot hanging over the fire.

"You know why, idiot."

"But it doesn't make any sense. We gained more valuable information by being with the Order, closer to the war!" The red head snapped. "Aren't we Bookman? Aren't we supposed to be recording history?"

"Exactly! It's what we should have been doing if you hadn't let yourself loose sight of that, of what you are!" Bookman barked back furiously. "You knew you weren't supposed to get so attached, especially to that kid. Until you stop acting like an idiot and start using that head on your shoulders, we arn't going back."

Lavi immediately fell silent at that, adverting his attention to the floor. Loose, messy hair falling and shadowing his one eye from view. He silently observed a small ant crawling across the wooden floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the room.

"Bookman have no need for a heart." Bookman echoed. Lavi curled his fingers into fists.

"It's been two years..."

Bookman hummed in acknowledgment.

"Just worry about your duty and what you must do." He said.

- ] - [ - ] - [ -

"Reever, pass me that file would you?"

"Okay, Chief-"

"And the mail over on that stand there."

"Got it-"

"And my coffee! Don't forget my coffee!"

"But, Chief, Lenalee isn't here yet..."

"Then I'll go get her!" His chair slid against the floor.

"Chief, you're not allowed to leave your office until your work is done!" The australian sighed, rubbing his temples in frustration. "Sometimes, I feel more like your mother than your partner..."

"What was that, Reever?" Chirped Komui innocently.

"Nothing..."

"Right, now grab my-"

A clang interrupted Komui's next demand, to his dismay.

"Come in." He called.

The door on the other side of the room opened shortly after, revealing Lenalee carrying a large tray crowded with fresh brewed coffee, steaming slightly. She smiled a little in greeting.

"Hey, brother. I brought you some fresh coffee," She then noticed Reever glowering in the corner. "And a cup for you too, Reever." She smiled.

"Thanks, Lenalee" He returned a grateful smile.

"Lenalee, give your brother a hug!" A black blur flew in her direction and by routine, she side stepped the oncoming missile. The result lead the blur to splatter onto the brick wall behind her with a large thud. It groaned painfully as it fell to the floor.

"Ugh, you made me spill some of the coffee..." Lenalee clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"eeeeee..." The blur twitched.

The chinese girl poked it with her foot.

"C'mon, get up..."

Nothing happened.

She sighed.

"Fine, I'll give you a hug."

With that, Komui sprang up immediately, way too fast to be considered normal. He wrapped his arms around his sister after she set down the tray of coffee, in reaction, he felt her arms cape around his back and slightly rest her cheek onto his shoulder.

"I'm going to Hevalaska's now, okay?" She murmured.

"Going to visit him?"

He felt her nod against her.

"Alright, don't stay down there too long,"

Another nod, and then she pulled away, heading towards the exit.

"Thanks for the coffee my sweet, most wonderful sister!" He sang joyously.

Lenalee rolled her eyes and Reever face palmed.

- ] - [ - ] - [ -

_"Welcome back, Lenalee" _

"Thank you, Hevalaska. May I see Allen please?" Lenalee asked the giant creature.

_"Of course." _Echoed the voice.

Hevalaska glowed a faint green around the center of her chest. After a faint few seconds, she removed a green cross shaped fragment with her tentacles. She brought it down to Lenalee's level and dropped it gently onto her awaiting palm.

Lenalee cradled the fragment preciously, brushing a finger tip over the smooth, crystalline surface.

"Has there been any changes?" She asked.

_"None yet, unfortunately."_ Hevalaska whispered sadly. Although her voice easily echoed off the walls, it was delicately a lot softer then expected.

Lenalee nodded slowly and expelled a heavy, depressed sigh.

"Hey, Allen," She whispered softly to the fragment.

"It's been two years now... You wouldn't believe the changes!" She laughed slightly. "Komui's still a pain to deal with unfortunately... But, we've extended the order again! It's much bigger now then it was two years ago. I bet you would get lost for hours in here." Her lips curved into a sad smile.

"You need to come back to us, Allen... Everyone's waiting for you. Lavi hasn't come back yet but I'm sure he misses you too, probably more then we can imagine. Please, Allen... Come back to us, we need you..."

She stared at the fragment long and hard, as if willing it to do something. But, as before, nothing happened. Her face scrunched up in sorrow and finally cracked, breaking away fresh tears from her violet coloured eyes. She hiccuped slightly, unable to control her heaving chest.

"We won't give up on you. We're your friends, your family... We love you... We'll get through this, I promise."

She hugged the fragment close to her cheek, some of her tears climbed onto the gem, soaking its surface. The liquid produced a shiny glow reflecting off the sunlight of the shrine, sparkling faintly.

"I promise..."

- ] - [ - ] - [ -

Lavi dangled his legs off a old fallen log on the side of the cabin. The bright sun rays caressed and warmed his slightly chilled skin, making the red head sigh in content as he skimmed over the pages of his book. He flipped a page.

_"Lavi..."_

Lavi dropped his book, surprised. He frequently looked back and forth for any sign of another presence.

"Who's there?" He called, but received no reply.

"Who are you shouting at stupid apprentice?" Bookman growled, standing by the door.

"Nothing..." Lavi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Forget about it." Bookman sighed in annoyance and went back inside the cabin.

When Bookman was out of sight, Lavi observed the area again, carefully looking for anything out of place.

Nothing...

Lavi blinked in confusion.

He shook it off, then bent down and picked up his fallen book. Knocking the incident to the back of his mind, he walked back to the cabin to get ready for his next assignment.

Seeking out Bookman by the fireplace, he called out to him." I'm heading out now Gramps, smell ya hideous, bald, self later." He grinned broadly at his own antics.

"Get lost," Bookman snapped. "And I'm not bald!"

Lavi grabbed his coat and bid the old man one last careless wave before heading out the door once more. Attentively trending down the doors steps, he walked back towards the forest trail that lead him here, this time traveling the opposite way.

_"Lavi..."_

Lavi tripped, falling down a wet slope on the side of the trail. He groaned in minor pain and righted himself back up shortly after, bitterly brushing off dirt and leaves staining into his clothes. He groaned when the wet dirt clanged even more onto his clothes and then rubbed onto his hands.

"Who's there?" He shouted. A small bird fled, scared by the loud noise.

_"Lavi..."_

The voice sounded sad and desperate. Wait... He knew that voice.

_"LAVI!" _

"Allen?" There's no way he could be here...

Lavi anxiously checked his surroundings for anything that compared to that familiar white exorcist. No luck, he was alone.

"Come out! Stop messing with me!" He snapped. He snooped around the trails edge, searching behind the trees and fat bushes. Quickly getting fed up, he angrily snapped a trees branch that was currently in his hold. With bitter strength, he tossed it to the ground.

_"Lavi...Come back..."_

Lavi expelled a very low growl.

"Where are you?"

_"Home... Need L-Lavi...Home." _

The voice came further and far between and rapidly becoming fainter. Lavi had to strain his ears to make out the last words in the breeze of the wind.

_"...Please"_ The voice whimpered, then it disappeared. Curiosity drove Lavi to wait for any signs of the voice to return again. To his dismay though, it disappeared with the wind.

There was no doubts passing through Lavi's mind. The voice belonged to Allen and somehow he was communicating with him. Or maybe he was just loosing his mind; going mental…?

The red head put his palms to his temples and applied some pressure. Slightly tugging on his strands of red hair. Lavi kicked the dirt in reflection of his irritation.

He didn't understand. Suddenly, a strong, overwhelming need possessed him, pulsing through his veins through his body and taking over. He knew what he had to do. He needed to go back.

He needed to go back to the Black Order.

He needed to see Allen.

- ] - [ - ] - [ - ] - [ - ] - [ - ] - [ - ] - [ - ] - [ - ] - [ - ] - [ - ] - [ - ] -

Took me some time to write... Got a little stressed out but I'm happy that it's done and how it turned out. Quite proud I didn't rush my work as much as I usually do sometimes. -throws party-

Please review and leave some feedback on what you think, what you did or did not enjoy (Keep it constructive, yes?) in this chapter. I always look forward to hearing from you guys, even if you hate my guts [= Also, if there's any questions don't hesitate to ask~! I always answer my reviews.

Click that review button~!

-Glassy


End file.
